The Sages
Sages of many kinds and different propensities. They are able to curse and bless anyone. If cursed by the Sage one can take birth in the any lower species, or even animal kingdom. When the Sage conducts a specific sacrifice he can promote someone to a higher birth. They study The Vedas, the books of knowledge to get certain mantras which then they utilize as they please. Sages can have a really long life-span, should they wish. The sages are wise and independent so they have joined both Demigods and Demons. Varieties The Munis These are practicing sages The Priests The Shaktas The Rishis Become a Maharishi, or later a Brahmarishi Abilities As far their abilities they mostly are using the ether element, manifested as sound. They use mantras to achieve many wonders, even turns blades of grass into steel and send them flying, or summon an army from their water pot. They are not so durable by nature and not strong in melee combat, however such prowess is easily achieved through their usual means. Curses Curses have the nature of thunderbolts, once released they can not be cast back. Sages can curse someone to forget his strongest abilities, become old, become a ghost or die in an instant at the expense of their own power known as Brahma-tejas. They can summon monsters and animals to slay someone or restrict someone to enter a certain territory. They can also send diseases such as leprosy or turn someone into stone, lose their opulence or change the faction. Curses however require certain conditions to be met first. Specific mantras should be chanted at proper times and with proper items, otherwise the ritual will turn against the performer. Curses act stronger on persons with sinful Karma. Some curses can be avoided or even cast back. Curses can be broken or minimized. You can read books to find out the curses. The knowledge of the curses stays within the subtle body birth after birth. * Become Innate''(Turn someone into a tree or a stone) -500 KP'' Benedictions, Blessings Sages can grant benedictions like a long life span, take away ones sinful karma, make next birth higher for someone else, obtain heavenly bodies, or give terrible powers. Benedictions may stay with the player till the next birth or even afterwards. * Last Touch''(Upon touching the head of anyone with your hand, the head explodes)'' * From Innate to Moving (Grant someone a blessing to turn from a tree to a Treant) Rituals, Sacrifices, Austerities and Mantras Rituals that Sages perform to get their share of power, opulence, knowledge and mystic power. They can also perform miracles such as spawning an army from drops of water in their water pot. * Pocket Army (Create an army of imps from the strands of your hair) They can also perform a fire sacrifice. Sacrifices are the longest and must not be interrupted. Otherwise if not done right it might summon a fiery demon that will consume the performer. * Snake Sacrifice (Instantly immolate all the nagas within a kilometer radius.) By performing Austerities sages increase their own power known as Brahma-tejas. They also gain powers as the result of austerity for some time. Some austerities give qualification and access to more austerities. While performing some austerities it is possible to interact with the world in many ways, without moving too much. * Idle (Stand in tree pose for the whole round) => Transcend Space (Teleport to a nearby ally) * Non-violence (No killing of animals for duration of life) => Higher Birth (Take birth as a principal demigod with increased life-span) Mantras are used as a part of a ritual and are quite powerful, their possibilities are endless, however one must acquire qualifications and the mantras themselves from The Vedas which are in the world as scriptures, books. They can be passed on by aural traditions as well from one sage to another. * Revive Human (Bring back a human to life) Items The items sages use vary depending on the need. Beads, Water Pots, Staves Kusha-Grass, Deerskin, Fire Pedestal. They can also use their hair strands to summon others.